The Name's Tempest Storm
by daintydreams
Summary: The day was perfect. Tempest Storm was having a wonderful morning. And then Jack Frost just had to get struck by lightning.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. All rights reserved and copyright goes to William Joyce and DreamWorks creators. I also do not own the character Tempest Storm, it belongs to Time to Be (and yes, I have permission to use this character in this one-shot and in _Remembering_ sequel), and I do not own any pictures I may/may not use, I get them from Google Images. All rights reserved to said creators. No copyright infringement intended, no money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, overprotective Guardians, some characters may be a bit OOC

**Notes: **Hey there! This is a one-shot for Time to Be that I promised her I'd make a while ago. As you should know by now, I'm horrible at accents so sorry if I chop up Bunnymund's and North's accent. Please review, follow, and favorite. Oh, the sequel to Remembering will be up soon (hopefully)!

**Dedication: **to the lovely _Time to Be_. This one-shot is long over due and I'm so sorry that I took so long in making it! I hope you like it!

* * *

_Tempest Storm_

* * *

Everything was going perfect that day. The weather was gorgeous, slightly cloudy with a beautiful blue sky. People were strolling through parks, playing in the backyard, going on picnic dates in the lovely town of Burgess. The birds were chirping playfully, the mockingbirds were singing, the squirrels fought over the last acorn. And then it happened.

Jack Frost had been struck ‒ _accidentally_, mind you ‒ by lightning.

Of course, Tempest Storm ‒ local Weather Spirit, daughter of Mother Nature extraordinaire at your service ‒ had been aiming for the annoying water sprite that had been tailing her for half a month now, but the sprite had jumped aside and her lightning beam had, quite literally, slapped Jack Frost in the face.

Tempest gasped and cursed underneath her breath before diving down towards the unconscious Guardian who was falling in the sky.

There were two children on the ground pointing at them. "It's a bird!"

"No, doofus, it's a plane!" One in a blue jacket responded.

"Uh uh, Caleb, it's a bird!"

"Plane!"

"Bird!"

Their bantering caused another child to scramble towards them.

"You're both doofus's ‒ it's Jack!"

Tempest carefully laid Jack on the forest floor. He had a slick sheet of perspiration on his forehead, his eyes were closed, and he was turning pale ‒ paler than normal. Shock coursed through Tempest's veins, and she was very close to hyperventilation. She didn't do well under pressure!

"Waterlily!" She called to the annoying water sprite. "Get my mother, _now_!"

"Okay, Tempest!" The sprite responded before jumping into the stream beside them.

"Oh, Jackie." Tempest murmured, carding her fingers in Jack's snow-white hair softly. "I'm so sorry."

She set her staff ‒ which was a copper pole/lightning rod; she used it as a conduit for most of her powers ‒ aside, and used her weather powers to surround Jack in a bed of snow. Slowly, some of Jack's color was returning to him. There was a lightning shaped cut on Jack's cheek where the lightning had hit. It started from his eyebrow and curved down to the tip of his lip.

She placed a fistful of snow on the cut, breathing out a sigh of relief as the snow absorbed the blood that dripped from the cut.

"Staff!" She remembered. "Crap ‒ where's his staff ‒ I need to find that staff ‒ he needs―"

Tempest was interrupted by multiple feet running towards them. She looked up as a group of nine-year-olds burst through the foliage. "Jack!" The messy-haired brunette boy exclaimed, rushing to Jack's side.

"I have his staff!" said the one with the nerd glasses, and flushed cheeks, before placing Jack's Shepard's Crook staff next to him.

"Hey, you," A girl with a unicorn pin in her hair looked over at Tempest, "Who are you?"

"Tempest," Tempest told them. "Tempest Storm. Say, do you know where Jack lives?"

"He lives in Santa's Workshop," A dark-skinned boy told her. "In the North Pole."

"Right," Tempest muttered underneath her breath. "Of course, I just _had_ to injure a _Guardian_." To the children, she said, "I'm going to take him there."

"Do you know what happened?" The other girl in the group asked. "I'm Pippa, by the way."

"I'm Jamie,"

"Caleb."

"Claude,"

"Cupcake,"

"Monty,"

"Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

"Oh, that's Sophie."

"Nice to meet you all," Tempest said. "I must be going."

Tempest grasped her staff, waved her hand over Jack, and encased him in a rectangular box of ice, staff and all. The children all gave gasps of surprise and "Wows!" and "That's _so_ cool!" and "I wish _I_ could do that!" and a "Can you do that to Claude?" then a pause and a "Ca_leb_!"

Tempest rolled her eyes at their arguments, swished her staff, and levitated Jack Frost by way of the Wind. She set off towards the North Pole with Jack's ice box floating right beside her. A few seconds after she had left the forest area of Burgess, Waterlily had popped up from the stream with a woman at her side.

Waterlily looked around but she only saw melting snow, and a group of children who were still arguing with one another.

"I'm just _say_ing, Claude," Caleb said. "You do get annoying, you know."

"Oh, _look_ who's talking!" Pippa snapped.

* * *

_Tempest Storm_

* * *

"Jack!"

Tempest looked up from her perch to see a woman with hummingbird wings tear through the air to come towards them. "You must be the Tooth Fairy, Queen Toothiana," She stated the obvious.

Tooth looked at her, at Jack, and blinked. "Yes. Who are you?"

"The name's Tempest Storm." She introduced. "And I heard that you're a Guardian?"

Tooth nodded.

"Well, is Jack Frost apart of this?" Another nod. "Wonderful. I am in need of your assistance. Jack, here, has been struck by lightning."

Tooth gasped, eyes growing impossibly wide. "That's horrible but ‒ wait ‒ _why_ is he in a block of ice?"

"It's to make sure he doesn't _die_." Tempest said. "Do you have an infirmary in that workshop?"

"Yes, there is an infirmary." Tooth said, a bit frantically. "Please, follow me."

Tempest and Jack in his box (Tempest snickered to herself, _jack in the box_) followed Tooth. Inside was they were met with stares from the Yeti's and the elves, along with the warbled language of the large, fluffy, winter creatures. North came out of his workshop, pondering over the sudden silence that had befallen the once thunderous place.

His icy blue eyes widened once he took in Tooth's frazzled form, a child he had never seen before, and Jack who was encased in ice.

"What happened, my friend?" He boomed before rushing towards them.

"Jack was struck by lightning!" Tooth shrieked. "We need to get him to the infirmary right now!"

North didn't have time to ask the stranger what her name was and why she was in here because Jack was in danger, and he needed to be healed back into proper health. "Come, quickly." North said, taking place as the leader as he rushed towards the hospital ward of his home. "Phil!" He said as he spotted said Yeti. "Get Healers to infirmary, now."

Phil, who had been standing in shock, quickly nodded and rushed to get the best qualified Yeti healers. Yeti's and Elves made way for the peculiar group of four as they made their way on the workshop grounds to the above floor. North swung the hospital ward doors open, and quickly ushered the others inside. Tempest gently placed Jack, still in his ice, on one of the beds.

A Yeti wearing a Nurse's hat threw up her hands, motioning towards Jack, speaking in her Native warbled tongue.

"Is there any way to get Jack out of his box?" Tooth asked, fluttering around in worry.

Tempest nodded and waved her hand. The ice encasing Jack instantly vanished, causing the others to jump or shriek, startled. Tooth rounded on Tempest, and shrilly exclaimed, "What was that?"

Tempest blinked. "You did ask if there was any way for the ice to be gone. I did as you requested. Jack is out of his box."

"No matter the technicalities," North frowned. "Now, we must focus on Jack."

"What's goin' on, North?" A new voice entered the infirmary, and Tempest turned her head to see a large bunny-like creature popping out of a hole in the floor that wasn't there previously. "What happened to the ankle-bittah?"

"He was struck by lightning." Tooth explained. "This nice girl over here was bringing him to us when I found them."

The bunny ‒ Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny ‒ looked down at the girl, observing her with his large eyes. She looked around Jack's height and age, and she had dark black hair with a dark blue tint to it. Her eyes were a stormy gray, with yellow streaks in it that disappeared and reappeared simultaneously. She had elegant looking features, one that, perhaps, belonged to one of royalty.

"Whose the Sheila?" Bunnymund asked the others.

"I do not know," North frowned, turning to them briefly, before looking back at the Yeti's who were working on reviving the Guardian of Fun.

"My name is Tempest Storm," Tempest introduced herself.

Tooth's eyes widened. "Mother Natures' daughter!" squeaked Tooth.

"Yes." Tempest said. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all," Tooth cleared her throat. "I just assumed that you, uh, didn't really like Jack."

"And why would you assume that?" Tempest frowned. "Jackie is like a little brother to me."

"Really?" Bunnymund blinked.

Tempest nodded. "All Seasonal Spirits are like my siblings."

"Do you know how this happened to Jack?" Bunnymund asked.

Tempest looked uncomfortable and guilty. It caused the other Guardians to peer at her speculatively. Tempest sighed after a few moments of tense silence. "I'm afraid that's my fault." She mumbled. "But i―"

_"__What?!"_ Tooth screamed, infuriated. "It's _your_ fault sweet tooth is like this!"

Rage filled in the other Guardians' eyes, and Tempest was reminded, briefly, of stories of Bunnymund's irascibleness, and Tooth's and North's over-protectiveness whenever something dealt with their youngest Guardian.

"Will you let me ex―"

Tempest was cut off again, this time by Bunnymund.

"No, let me explain som'thin' Shelia," He said harshly. "I don' know wha' Jack 'ere did, but let me tell yah he did not―"

"IT WAS A BLOODY ACCIDENT!" Tempest screamed.

Thunder in the distance shook, the snow outside swirled dangerously, the ground trembled and rocked. North and Bunnymund stumbled back, loosing their footing, while Tooth darted out of the way from a toppling Yeti. Tempest was pissed off, now. Her eyes, instead of a steely gray, where black as the night with golden pupils, and some strands of her hair stood like they were electrocuted, and blue-white sparks were sputtering from her finger tips.

"I did not mean to electrocute Jack Frost." Tempest Storm yelled. Her voice shook the very walls of the entire workshop. "He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Do not assume I struck him as means to harm or injure. I do _not_ take assumptions of my character well. Be smart to remember that."

Tooth stumbled. "W-We a-are s-sorry, Tempest Storm," She glanced at the others. "Right?"

"Right," North nodded. "I am very sorry to treat you so harshly when you are guest in home."

Bunnymund stayed silent, and Tempest was slightly deterred from her previous rage.

"E. Aster Bunnymund," Tooth hissed. "Apologize."

Bunnymund grumbled for a bit before he said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry, Sheila."

Tempest nodded. It was good enough for her. Her anger faded as did the sparks, her hair fell limp against her back, and her pupils returned to the stormy gray. There was a groan in the awkward silence, and they all turned to see Jack slowly sitting up.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, causing Tooth to flutter towards him and coo. Jack blinked. "What happened?"

"Sheila over there _accidentally_ struck you with lightning." Bunnymund growled, which caused Tempest to sneer at him.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked over at Tempest. His face split into a happy grin. "Tempest!" Jack laughed. "Seriously, how many times are you going to strike me with lightning."

Tempest shrugged her shoulders, before she joked, "Maybe a couple more times," with a grin on her face.

Jack snickered. "That one really hurt." He told her. "What or who were you aiming for anyway?"

"Waterlily," Tempest muttered. "She's been irritating me lately."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Everyone annoys you."

"Got that right, squirt," Tempest smirked.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "We're the same height!"

"True," Tempest nodded, "But I am also five thousand years old."

Jack pouted. "So?"

Tempest rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Tempest Storm_

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you struck my _baby_―"

"I _am_ _not_ a _baby_, Mother!"

"―with your uncontrollable lightning, causing him to become _unconscious_!?" ended Mother Nature with a shrilled shriek.

Tempest scowled and Jack pouted considerably (he _was_ being called an infant here). The other Seasonal Spirits ‒ Rapunzel, the Spring Spirit, Merida, the Summer Spirit, and Hiccup, who was the Fall/Autumn Spirit ‒, tried their best not to laugh. Well, Rapunzel and Hiccup tried, Merida had no such qualms guffawing over Tempest's misfortune and Jack's indignation.

It was currently the Summer Solstice. The four Seasonal Spirits always had a "family" meeting with Mother Nature and Tempest whenever there was a Solstice or whenever Mother Nature missed them and felt like they needed "bonding time". There was only one good thing about it, in Jack's opinion; the Sprites were not allowed to attend. Back when he was being tormented daily by them, the Solstice meetings were the only safe haven he seemed to have found, especially during his early days.

Jack huffed. "Why do you insist on calling me a baby?"

"Because you're my baby," Mother Nature purred at him with maternal concern, as she patted his head. Jack didn't even bother struggling, it would make her get more concerned and Jack would have found himself being cuddled to death.

"Hey!" Tempest found herself protesting. "I am your _daughter_, you know!"

"A daughter who will be finding herself grounded for the next century!" Mother Nature growled. "You just might find yourself swimming with your cousins in Atlantis."

It was common knowledge that Tempest loathed the Atlantians. It was no wonder why every chance she got, she either electrocuted a water sprite or set them on fire. They annoyed Tempest since day one, and she knew that they were doing this deliberately! If only someone believed her when it was brought up.

Tempest groaned. "This is _so_ not fair!"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I mean, she's struck me a bunch of times, and you never punished her for it."

_"__SHE'S DONE WHAT?!"_ screeched Mother Earth.

Tempest shrunk in her seat, failing to make herself smaller than usual. She'd rather have the Guardians on her ass for the lighting incident than her mother.

"Oops," Jack laughed sheepishly. "Thought you knew about that…" He looked over at Tempest, giving her an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry, Tempy, didn't mean to make it worse."

"Don't call me Tempy, Jackie."

"Don't call me Jackie, then."

"HOW MANY TIMES, TEMPEST STORM!" screamed Mother Nature, anger pouring out of her. If she were a cartoon or a caricature or even an anime character, she would've had steam coming out of her ears with her face scrunched up in rage.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU STRUCK MY BABY?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM _NOT_ A BABY!"


End file.
